The Untold Story
by Krisskittie
Summary: Two author's ideal Episode Three (contains action, adventure, a crapload of angst, and even some romance!)...ok, I suck at summaries, lol. Sorry!
1. The Untold Story Ch1

Padme hugged her husband tightly. They'd both known this was coming. Time was, and ultimately would be fleeting for them. A droid was packing his bag on the transport, so a few more moments, at least, were theirs. He kissed her, the gentle pressure of his lips on hers saying what he did not want to voice. If there was one thing Anakin Skywalker hated doing, it was saying 'goodbye'. 

"I'm going to be going to Coruscant in about a month. There are a bunch of treaties that the Senate is discussing. I need to be there for them. I'll be in touch often." She was cut short by another kiss.

"I love you, Padme. I don't want to leave." He suddenly spun away from her, and threw his carry on bag on the floor of the hangar. "Damn the Order! Damn the Council, damn their rules, and damn Obi-Wan! I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here, with you." He whirled again, his Padawan braid lightly slapping his neck. His Jedi tunic and robes were once again in place, and immaculate. The dark, wine colored tunic had been cleaned and perfectly pressed. He scrubbed his hands against it, clearly agitated. Padme came forward, and pushed the Apprentice's hands away. Smoothing the cloth, she looked into his intense blue gaze.

  
  


"Like hell, you are! Ani, don't start this, please. We knew that when we married, our previous commitments would hinder us. Besides, it's only a month." Satisfied that his tunic was perfect, she tugged on his braid, affectionately. 

"Oh, and you think that Obi-Wan will let us spend all the time we want together?" His voice sounded quite petulant. She sighed.

"Well, we'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it. I'm sure we'll think of something. Now, go, or you will be late. You don't want to worry Master Obi-Wan, do you?" Anakin mentally bristled at the way she emphasized Obi-Wan's title. He knew that Obi-Wan was his Master. Why did she have to point it out all the damn time? Outwardly he smiled, hugged her, and kissed her. She waved, as he walked up the ramp, and into the sleek transport ship. He sat, and strapped himself in. As the ship took off, he could still see her, standing in the hangar, watching the ship disappear into the bright, blue morning sky. As they exited the planet's orbit and began to prepare for hyperspace, Anakin settled back in his chair, and began to meditate.

  
  



	2. The Untold Story Ch2

Wow, you came back for more? J These chapters are getting really long. We may experience some delays, as both Kris and I need to study at least somewhat. Well, thanks to everyone who reads and reviews!  
  
The untold story Ch2  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
You clear your mind of everything. You let go of all your earthly cares, and woes. Unfortunately, Obi-Wan Kenobi was unable to accomplish this feat. His thoughts dwelled on his foolish young Padawan. In his own odd way, Obi-Wan did love Anakin. He loved Anakin as he loved any fellow being. He cared for Anakin, and perhaps even thought of the younger man as a friend. As a son? No. It wasn't that he didn't want a relationship of that nature with his Padawan, it had just simply never developed. His light blue-green eyes turned cloudy with emotion as he remembered his own Apprenticeship to his former Master Qui-Gon. They had had a unique relationship, a stronger one than shared by most Master/Padawan teams. He missed Qui-Gon. In an instant he had gone from devoted Padawan to Master. When Darth Maul slew Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan had made that large leap to the oftentimes difficult occupation of Master. Obi-Wan hadn't really known Anakin, but what he had known of the child, he hadn't necessarily liked. The child was arrogant, overly confident, and a bit of a brat. Now, as a younger man, he was an unusual Padawan, to say the least. Obi-Wan hadn't really wanted to take the child as his Padawan learner. He had promised Qui-Gon, however, and couldn't go back on his word. If only Qui-Gon were with him, then perhaps things would be smoother than they were now. He missed Qui-Gon. A wave of grief welled up within him large enough to make his throat feel as though it were closed off. A slight sob forced it's way from his throat, but Obi-Wan sternly shoved his grief aside. The Council themselves hadn't allowed him time to mourn his Master's passing then, and he certainly wasn't going to break down now. He couldn't. Obi-Wan gave up on meditation. Calm was more than elusive this night. He wrapped his arms tightly around himself and shivered. Tears snaked down his face. He wiped his cheeks on the sleeve of his tunic. No, this was not the time. He pushed himself off the floor roughly, staggering a little as the blood flow resumed itself in his legs, towards the kitchen. He pulled a glass from the cabinet, and filled it from a bottle that sat next to the sink. The slightly acrid smell of the amber liquid assaulted his nostrils as he tossed the drink back. The fluid burnt a warm path down his throat, warming his insides. He welcomed the heat. Ever since that one second, that one second his world had ground to a halt, he had been so cold. He hurt. Not just physically, but emotionally, and mentally. He pushed the pain aside, just as he had pushed his grief away for the past nine years. He poured more of the alcohol into the glass. With a long suffering sigh, he shuffled back into the living room. He flopped down onto the couch, the well practiced grace of the Jedi having left him. He leaned forward, placing the glass onto the coffee table. Letting his eyes close, he let himself sink back, his dark blonde head resting against the back of the couch. Memories bounced around in his head, tangling themselves together. They meshed with his present perception of the events around him, drowning him, as he often drowned his own consciousness. He picked up his glass again, this time taking a sip of the liquid. He rarely drank in front of Anakin. He usually drank late at night. Sleep had been as elusive, as the serenity he had sought earlier. He always woke up, right after the blade of his Master's light saber cut through the body of the Sith that had killed his Master. In those moments, in the dead of the night, he would feel the rush of power in his veins. He would feel the rage, and thirst for revenge pulse hotly in him. It was intoxicating. It was amazing. In those moments, the dark side would call to him, as seductive as any lover might. It frightened him, and repulsed him, but it was irresistible. The war raged inside him. He sometimes felt that he dishonored Qui-Gon and his memory, with the anger that burned so brightly in him. He was angry with the Sith for killing Qui-Gon, and angry at Qui-Gon for dying, and saddling him with a child who he hadn't even known. Most of all he was angry with the Force, for taking the man he had so cared for from him. It was ironic; after all, what right did he have to be teaching a child about the wonders of the Force, when he himself hardly believed in it anymore? When he drank, he let go of all his feelings, and forgot everything. It allowed him to quiet that war. It made him feel less like he was being pulled in two. He finished his drink, then leaned forward his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands. He had a headache. The Force rippled, without warning, but he ignored it. He just didn't care right now. He rubbed his eyes, feeling fatigued. "My young Padawan." Obi-Wan's eyes opened widely. He knew his grief was still very much with him, but this was really getting out of control. That soft voice, a deep rumble, filling his ears. He remembered the first time Qui-Gon had called him Padawan. It had been on Bandomeer. They were in a mine shaft, locked in, a bomb near them about to explode. Obi-Wan had been kidnapped, and his captors had placed a collar about his neck that would explode at the push of a button. Obi-Wan had taken the device to cause the collar to explode, intent on blowing the locked door, allowing Qui-Gon to escape before the bomb would go off. Xanatos was the one who had locked them there. Xanatos; Qui-Gon's lost Apprentice. Qui-Gon had been too frightened of losing another Apprentice to the dark side, to take another, but at that moment he had seen that Obi-Wan would even be willing to die for him, he had called out to the boy. 'No, Padawan!' Padawan.Grief welled in Obi-Wan. With a low growl, he pushed it down, tears blurred his vision. Raising his head, and reaching for his glass, Obi-Wan swiped at his eyes, and scratched at his beard. Clearing his throat, he rose, only to fall back down onto the couch. Qui-Gon, resplendent, and noble in his full Jedi robes, stood before him. His hands were tucked into his sleeves, his long, dark brown hair pulled back. His strong features, lined with age, were full of compassion. Currently, his intense gaze was full of a mixture of worry, love, and sorrow with guilt. Obi-Wan looked like a sleepwalker, as he rose, walking to stand in front of Qui-Gon. He reached out, as if he were moving to embrace the elder, deceased Jedi. Qui-Gon's eyes closed. He had been expecting this. It was rare for a Jedi to resist the call of the Force, and return to the one's they had left behind. He could feel the emotions flowing through Obi-Wan. He wanted nothing more than to hold Obi-Wan tightly, and take away all of his pain, self-doubts, and fears. He would give anything for it, but he couldn't. He could only offer comfort through his words. Obi-Wan's strong arms passed right through the Jedi's form. "Padawan." Qui-Gon murmured softly, when he saw Obi-Wan bow his head. He noticed the glass still clenched tightly in Obi-Wan's hand. "My Padawan." Qui-Gon said again, attempting to obtain the Master's attention.  
  
"Is it really you, my Master?" Obi-Wan's voice broke. "Yes, my dear Padawan." Obi-Wan's voice sounded so childlike, it took Qui-Gon back to the time when Obi-Wan had been little more than an insecure child, rather than a man, in the prime of his life. Obi-Wan's smile was almost sickly, and when he next spoke, a high pitch of hysteria tinged his voice. "I am sorry, Master. I mean no disrespect. I just can't be too careful. After all, I might just be losing my mind," A soft bit of laughter rang in the air, "What's left of it." "Obi-Wan, remember your thirteenth birthday? I gave you a black rock, that had red streaks running through it. It was from my home planet. I found it when I was swimming in the River of Light. It was Force sensitive." Obi-Wan nodded mutely. Qui-Gon merely watched him. He felt fear course through him. What had happened to the strong, bright, unstoppable child he had raised? Obi-Wan suddenly whirled around, heading back towards the kitchen. He rinsed his glass out, still trying to let all of this sink in. He filled the glass with water, and walked back into the living room, his bare feet soundless against the floor. He sank onto the couch, sipping his water. What has happened to my Padawan? Qui-Gon thought. Have I caused him this much grief? The very thought that he could have done so much damage to his Apprentice, ripped his heart to shreds. Obi-Wan could feel his Master's eyes on him. Why was Qui-Gon back? How had he disturbed his Master? Was it his drinking? He knew it was slightly un-orthodox, but his Master, a Jedi well known for having been a rule breaker, was a fine one to lecture about rules. Was it Anakin? The boy was certainly damned trying, and beyond frustrating. "I have missed you." Obi-Wan's head shot up at these words. His eyes, the color of Kamino's oceans, softened. He smirked. "I have missed you more than you can imagine, my Master." "Oh, I don't know Padawan. I can imagine quite a lot." Obi-Wan's warm chuckle at this statement lifted some of the shadows from the incorporeal Master's heart. "I am training the boy, as you requested Master, but I feel as though I am not doing as well as you could have." The far-away look in the younger man's eyes told Qui-Gon that he was remembering his own Apprenticeship. "You are being foolish. You are doing the best that any Jedi Master can do in your situation. You went from Padawan to Master in a very short time." Obi-Wan smiled. "You are doing your best, Obi-Wan, I know. You've always done your best. Please don't give up on Anakin. He is just young. Don't give up on the Force either. Destiny can be very cruel at times." Obi-Wan shouldn't have been surprised at how easily Qui-Gon had been able to pinpoint every one of his feelings. He had missed this. He had missed Qui-Gon pointing out what he was feeling, narrowing his problems down into small parts that were easier to understand and solve. He had missed the man's compassion, and understanding. He was glad that Qui-Gon wasn't angry with him for his self doubts, but instead offered him concern and kindness. "That is no excuse, Master. I was trained to overcome any obstacle thrown in my path." Qui sternly looked at Obi's face. "It is no one's fault but mine. I should have never made you promise me to take Annie as your Padawan." Obi- Wan's eyebrows shot up at this statement. None of this was Qui-Gon's fault! It was all his. He was the one who lacked the teaching skills, and the patience required in dealing with a teen-aged boy. He was the one who had taken another's life in a fit of revenge, and hatred, and had enjoyed it. He was the one who, because of his mistakes, had been unable to help his Master, when the man had needed him most! The least he could have done for his Master was to take the boy as his Padawan learner. "If that is what you truly believe, Master." Obi-Wan said dully. If it made Qui-Gon feel better to say that he deserved part of the blame for all of his screw ups, then so be it. He could play his part in that ruse, no matter how absurd it was. Qui-Gon nodded, silently. He knew that Obi-Wan didn't truly believe his reasoning. Obi-Wan himself, felt uncomfortable in the way this conversation was beginning to shape itself. It was leading to places that he didn't want to discuss with anyone. He knew it was beginning to lead to his exhilarating brush with the dark side. He had no wish to shame his Master, and his Master's teachings with that particular revelation. He hoped that Qui-Gon would just drop their conversation. Qui-Gon must have sensed this, for he sat on a chair near Obi-Wan's and gazed at his Padawan.  
  
"Hmm," Qui-Gon mused, thoughtfully, "Remember our mission to Gala? We ended up on Phinidar. We were sidetracked by Guerra, and Paxxie." Obi-Wan grinned. The two began to swap stories, remembering the various unique missions they had attended together. Obi-Wan honestly didn't care what they spoke of, as long as it didn't lead to his current issues. He was very thankful his Master had dropped his earlier subjects.  
  
The sun rose, spreading fiery colors across the city skyline. It painted Obi-Wan's quarters, and it's occupants in liquid fire. It found both Master's sitting in a companionable silence that is only possible for two people who have known each other for a lifetime. Behind Obi-Wan his holovid began to beep. The annoying tone filled the silent apartment. An incensed groan came from Obi-Wan. "Damn obnoxious." His voice trailed off as he glanced over his shoulder. There he saw the strong, tanned face of his handsome Padawan, back dropped by a beautiful garden, and waterfall, courtesy of Naboo. His grumbling immediately ceased, as his eyes grew dark with anger. "What in the HELL is he still doing there? I specifically told him to drop her off, and hurry home!" He turned back to Qui-Gon, noting regret and sadness in the elder man's face. "What is it Master?" Obi-Wan knew he didn't need to ask. His heart cried out, though. He didn't want Qui-Gon to leave! "I have to go now, Obi. You have your own life to live, now." Obi- Wan Kenobi jumped up with a wordless cry, but it was too late. Qui-Gon had disappeared. 


	3. The Untold Story CH3

Author's notes- A huge thank you goes out to Realbluelightsaber! (err.spelling?) You totally made my day with your review.and guess what? You're the first reviewer, so I dedicate this chapter to you! (  
  
"Yes, my dear Padawan." Obi-Wan's voice sounded so childlike, it took Qui- Gon back to the time when Obi-Wan had been little more than an insecure child, rather than a man, in the prime of his life. Obi-Wan's smile was almost sickly, and when he next spoke, a high pitch of hysteria tinged his voice. "I am sorry, Master. I mean no disrespect. I just can't be too careful. After all, I might just be losing my mind," A soft bit of laughter rang in the air, "What's left of it." "Obi-Wan, remember your thirteenth birthday? I gave you a black rock, that had red streaks running through it. It was from my home planet. I found it when I was swimming in the River of Light. It was Force sensitive." Obi-Wan nodded mutely. Qui-Gon merely watched him. He felt fear course through him. What had happened to the strong, bright, unstoppable child he had raised? Obi-Wan suddenly whirled around, heading back towards the kitchen. He rinsed his glass out, still trying to let all of this sink in. He filled the glass with water, and walked back into the living room, his bare feet soundless against the floor. He sank onto the couch, sipping his water. What has happened to my Padawan? Qui-Gon thought. Have I caused him this much grief? The very thought that he could have done so much damage to his Apprentice, ripped his heart to shreds. Obi-Wan could feel his Master's eyes on him. Why was Qui-Gon back? How had he disturbed his Master? Was it his drinking? He knew it was slightly un-orthodox, but his Master, a Jedi well known for having been a rule breaker, was a fine one to lecture about rules. Was it Anakin? The boy was certainly damned trying, and beyond frustrating. "I have missed you." Obi-Wan's head shot up at these words. His eyes, the color of Kamino's oceans, softened. He smirked. "I have missed you more than you can imagine, my Master." "Oh, I don't know Padawan. I can imagine quite a lot." Obi-Wan's warm chuckle at this statement lifted some of the shadows from the incorporeal Master's heart. "I am training the boy, as you requested Master, but I feel as though I am not doing as well as you could have." The far-away look in the younger man's eyes told Qui-Gon that he was remembering his own Apprenticeship. "You are being foolish. You are doing the best that any Jedi Master can do in your situation. You went from Padawan to Master in a very short time." Obi-Wan smiled. "You are doing your best, Obi-Wan, I know. You've always done your best. Please don't give up on Anakin. He is just young. Don't give up on the Force either. Destiny can be very cruel at times." Obi-Wan shouldn't have been surprised at how easily Qui-Gon had been able to pinpoint every one of his feelings. He had missed this. He had missed Qui-Gon pointing out what he was feeling, narrowing his problems down into small parts that were easier to understand and solve. He had missed the man's compassion, and understanding. He was glad that Qui-Gon wasn't angry with him for his self doubts, but instead offered him concern and kindness. "That is no excuse, Master. I was trained to overcome any obstacle thrown in my path." Qui sternly looked at Obi's face. "It is no one's fault but mine. I should have never made you promise me to take Annie as your Padawan." Obi- Wan's eyebrows shot up at this statement. None of this was Qui-Gon's fault! It was all his. He was the one who lacked the teaching skills, and the patience required in dealing with a teen-aged boy. He was the one who had taken another's life in a fit of revenge, and hatred, and had enjoyed it. He was the one who, because of his mistakes, had been unable to help his Master, when the man had needed him most! The least he could have done for his Master was to take the boy as his Padawan learner. "If that is what you truly believe, Master." Obi-Wan said dully. If it made Qui-Gon feel better to say that he deserved part of the blame for all of his screw ups, then so be it. He could play his part in that ruse, no matter how absurd it was. Qui-Gon nodded, silently. He knew that Obi-Wan didn't truly believe his reasoning. Obi-Wan himself, felt uncomfortable in the way this conversation was beginning to shape itself. It was leading to places that he didn't want to discuss with anyone. He knew it was beginning to lead to his exhilarating brush with the dark side. He had no wish to shame his Master, and his Master's teachings with that particular revelation. He hoped that Qui-Gon would just drop their conversation. Qui-Gon must have sensed this, for he sat on a chair near Obi-Wan's and gazed at his Padawan.  
  
"Hmm," Qui-Gon mused, thoughtfully, "Remember our mission to Gala? We ended up on Phinidar. We were sidetracked by Guerra, and Paxxie." Obi-Wan grinned. The two began to swap stories, remembering the various unique missions they had attended together. Obi-Wan honestly didn't care what they spoke of, as long as it didn't lead to his current issues. He was very thankful his Master had dropped his earlier subjects.  
  
The sun rose, spreading fiery colors across the city skyline. It painted Obi-Wan's quarters, and it's occupants in liquid fire. It found both Master's sitting in a companionable silence that is only possible for two people who have known each other for a lifetime. Behind Obi-Wan his holovid began to beep. The annoying tone filled the silent apartment. An incensed groan came from Obi-Wan. "Damn obnoxious." His voice trailed off as he glanced over his shoulder. There he saw the strong, tanned face of his handsome Padawan, back dropped by a beautiful garden, and waterfall, courtesy of Naboo. His grumbling immediately ceased, as his eyes grew dark with anger. "What in the HELL is he still doing there? I specifically told him to drop her off, and hurry home!" He turned back to Qui-Gon, noting regret and sadness in the elder man's face. "What is it Master?" Obi-Wan knew he didn't need to ask. His heart cried out, though. He didn't want Qui-Gon to leave! "I have to go now, Obi. You have your own life to live, now." Obi- Wan Kenobi jumped up with a wordless cry, but it was too late. Qui-Gon had disappeared. 


	4. The Untold Story Ch4

The untold story Ch3  
  
Again the same rules apply.we don't own Star Wars or any recognizable characters, cause they all belong to Mr. Lucas.damn..  
  
Ummm.I guess the ratings still Pg13...I really don't see it going up any time soon.  
  
Thanks to anyone, and everyone who reviews. You make our day!  
  
BTW, thanks for letting me know about the last chapter Realbluelightsaber, I went back, and tried to figure out what the hell I'd done, and how I messed up, but...I can't figure out what I did wrong. I'm still getting the hang of this whole thing. Originally, this whole story was written as one big block, and now I'm having a tough time trying to break it up into sizable chapters! I'll figure it out soon.I hope..~sweatdrops~  
  
------ Desperately trying to control his emotions, Obi-Wan Kenobi rose, attempting to walk steadily to the holovid. Now he knew he was going insane. He had just hallucinated an entire conversation with his former, and very much deceased, Master Qui-Gon Jinn. He had to find a way to let his emotions go into the Force, right after he figured out how to deal with his headstrong Apprentice. The holovid beeped again. He stumbled towards it, half falling into the chair. He hastily combed his fingers through his lanky hair, and his beard, before answering the machine. "Anakin." He began, somewhat coolly. "Master, Good morning! I figured you would be finishing up your meditations." Anakin called out, cheerily. "Good morning to you, my Padawan. Perhaps you would like to explain what you are still doing on Naboo." Obi-Wan gestured, indicating that the boy was to continue. "Ah, yes, of course Master," the teen-ager's voice faltered, "Well, you see, I have a few things to take care of here. You know how it is, Master." "This wouldn't have something to do with a certain Senator, would it, Anakin?" Anakin just shrugged, and gave Obi-Wan his best innocent smile. Obi- Wan sighed, and rubbed at his eyes, mentally counting to ten. This boy was going to be the death of him, he was certain. When he next opened his eyes, he looked up to see Anakin staring at him, his sky blue eyes wide with concern. "What is it, Ani?" Obi-Wan asked, curiosity and worry painting his eyes. It wasn't like Anakin to feel anxiety about anything. He usually laughed matters off, figuring that worrying about things just caused unneeded stress. Anakin Skywalker was certainly showing concern at this time however, and it was directed at his Master. Anakin was startled by his mentor's use of his nickname. Perhaps the gap between himself and his Master wasn't so large as he sometimes feared. "You.you just look," Anakin floundered for the correct word, "unwell, Master." Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "I assure you, I am fine, my Padawan." Obi-Wan smiled warmly, attempting to soothe the boy. "I am tired, that's all. When do you expect to come home, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked gently. He was actually touched by Anakin's concern for his health. He knew the boy missed Qui-Gon as well. He had been so young at the time, though, and the young always seemed to recover from the loss of a loved one quicker. He had to wonder, though, if the boy didn't sometimes have his own regrets at being Obi-Wan's pupil. Obi-Wan knew firsthand that Qui-Gon was a much more patient teacher than he. Obi-Wan mentally smacked himself. He was letting his own doubts cloud his perception of so many things. One of those things was his relationship with Anakin. "Ok, if you're sure you're alright, Master, in a few days I'll catch the next flight to Coruscant." "I'll be waiting for you, then. Have a safe trip back. Do you need me to send you some credits for the trip?" Obi-Wan questioned. "No, but thank you. Padme said she'll make sure that it's a respectable, comfortable flight." Anakin smiled brightly. "She also wanted me to tell you hello, and to tell you thank you, for all that you have done for her." Obi-Wan waved the expression of gratitude away. "Tell her that her thanks are unneeded. It is always a pleasure to assist a friend. Give her my regards. I look forward to seeing you back at the temple, my Padawan." Obi-Wan flashed a smile. "I will be back shortly. I promise to be careful on my way back. I'll call you again before I leave to let you know what time I should be getting in." 'Alright, Anakin. I will talk to you later, then." Obi-Wan gazed at his Apprentice, then ended the transmission. Reaching out to the right of the machine, he picked up a bottle. Without thought he casually brought the bottle to his pale lips and took a long drink. 


	5. The Untold Story Ch5

Ch3, part B..  
  
Where outwardly he appeared calm, inside he was still seething at his Padawan's seeming lack of respect. The young man staunchly refused to listen to orders. It was not only annoying, but insulting. When he had been Anakin's age, he had indeed questioned Qui-Gon, but only once had he knowingly, and deliberately disobeyed his Master, and that time had been the only time. He had learned the painful lesson hard. Unfortunately, Anakin refused to listen, consequences be damned. "What shall I do with this boy," Obi-Wan's voice held an angry growl, "My Padawan." Obi-Wan's voice dripped with sarcasm on the last word. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------- On Naboo, the said Padawan turned around, still seeing, in his mind's eye, his Master's disheveled hair, blood shot aqua eyes, and extremely pale face. His clothes had been rumpled. His expression one of wistful sadness. Shaking his head, wondering just what he was going to do about his Master when he returned to Coruscant, his sky blue eyes focused on the slight form of his wife. She stood in the doorway, her robe tied tight about her waist. Her kind, beautiful face looking worried. "What's wrong with Obi-Wan?" Her strong voice asked softly. She walked up to her husband, wrapping her arms about his waist. He tilted her chin upwards and kissed her lips. She smiled against his full mouth. Anakin pulled her tight against him, clasping his hands at the small of her back. She could feel his muscles, tight against her body. "I don't know, though I wish I did. He said he's fine, just tired. I'll bet the Council's been working him too hard." The Padawan rested his chin atop her head. "He looks," She paused, searching for the right word, "ill. Very ill. Surely the Council knows he's is just a man, who needs a break every so often just like the rest of us mortals." Anakin smiled at Padme's speech. It was obvious that she knew little about the Jedi Council. In his opinion, the Council tended to draw every last bit of energy from a person that they could, and even then they expected a person to do more. The Senator stepped back from her husband. "Did you get a few more days leave?" The Apprentice nodded. "Of course. I told Obi-Wan that I'd be back in a few days. Surprisingly, he didn't seem all that angry, or any such thing. He just told me to have a safe, nice trip back." Anakin scrubbed his hands through his hair, looking a little bewildered. Padme just laughed. "Master Obi-Wan is quite a reasonable man. I told you, if you were more respectful, he'd be much more inclined to grant you special privileges. Now, come on, breakfast is going to get cold." Still chuckling, the Senator took her husband's hands in hers, and led him to the dinning room. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------- The Jedi Master woke, groaning. Suddenly he lurched to his feet, and half ran, half staggered into the 'fresher, where he proceeded to empty out his stomach. Pushing himself up, he grabbed onto the edge of the sink and hoisted his body up. He splashed cold water onto his face, rubbing his bleary eyes. Staring at his face in the mirror he felt haunted. His eyes were beginning to look more red than a vibrant blue green. His face looked as white as his bed sheets. It was a small wonder his Apprentice had been worried. He was beginning to act more like a first year Padawan, getting into all sorts of trouble, than an actual Master. Yes, he could remember some of his old friends, Reef in particular, pulling a stunt like the one he'd pulled. The chief stunt being, of course, an inability to recognize his tolerance and limit for alcohol. He brushed his teeth quickly, then rewashed his face. Gingerly, he fingered a lump on his forehead. That, he guessed, would have come from the coffee table. He sighed, and covered his face with his hands tiredly. "You would think I'm the Padawan here. Maybe I should be the Padawan." He ended the sentence with a wry snort. Stumbling towards the shower, he turned the water on. Testing the temperature, and finding it suitable, he peeled off his clothes and proceeded to shower. With quick efficiency, he cleansed himself, then stood under the spray, relaxing. Memories of Qui-Gon's face, and soft spoken words haunted him. Impatiently he pushed his shoulder length hair out of his face. Fear, sharp and cold, ran through him, despite the warmth of the shower. "I'm losing my mind. I'm totally losing my mind." Unaware that he was trembling, Obi-Wan turned off the shower, and grabbed a couple of towels. Instinct took over. The Master left the 'fresher with a towel around his waist, and another about his neck. "Last night. Qui-Gon. Oh, Force." Obi-Wan managed to make it to his bedroom, before collapsing onto the bed. He buried his face into the pillow, shaking. Fear was sharp within him. Scraps from his nocturnal conversation with his former Master floated throughout his brain. He could hear Qui-Gon's soft, deep voice, reverberating through the living room, his laugh gentle, yet dominant above all other sounds. The way his eyes sparkled brightly, despite his ethereal form. He could remember what they'd talked about. "He was here," Obi-Wan pushed himself up on his elbows, "but he left. I thought he was here. I spent all night talking to my very dead Master. He was here." Obi-Wan's voice broke. Oh, he was going to be an even better Master crazy! Sitting up, Obi-Wan hung his head in his hands. "I've totally lost it." 


	6. The Untold Story Ch6

The Untold StoryCh4  
  
Disclaimer- Oh, whatever.look on ch1....  
  
Reviewers- Domo Arigatou..;-)  
  
Now, since I know all of you did not come here to listen to ME babble..On with the show! ;-) Finishing up their breakfast, Padme, leaned on the table, gazing across at her husband. Her dark brown eyes shone with love, her soft lips curved in a smile. She sipped at her Muja fruit juice, then cleared her throat. Anakin raised a questioning brow over his cup of strong Alderaanian coffee. He blew at the steaming mug, then took a drink of the black liquid. "I hope Obi-Wan feels better." Padme said into the companionable silence. "I hope so too. He gets really stressed out. You know, sometimes I don't think he was ready to handle taking a Padawan. He went through a really hard time with Master Qui-Gon's death. He was very sad for a long time, and I think he still grieves. It would explain why Obi-Wan hasn't been the best Master." Anakin casually took another drink. He put the cup down and looked into a very shocked Padme's pretty face. "Ani? How can you say that? From what I've seen, Obi-Wan has always tried the best for you! And if he still grieves for Qui-Gon, well," she paused, looking down into her glass of clear juice, "Qui-Gon was Obi-Wan's world. He raised Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was thirteen when Qui-Gon took him on as his apprentice, and twenty-five when he died. Twelve years is a long time to look at someone as your father, your mentor, and your best friend. Qui-Gon was all Obi-Wan had, until he met a nine year old boy, who would come to look on him in the same way that he had looked on Qui-Gon." She stared deeply into Anakin's startled blue eyes. She hadn't meant to chastise him, only to make him see that other people had more than one side to them, and often more going on beneath the surface. Anakin nodded slowly, his intense gaze turning inward. "You know, we should both be grateful for Obi-Wan, after all, if he hadn't taken you as his Padawan, we wouldn't have been reunited." Anakin considered her words. It was true. Obi-Wan had lost someone dear to him, and did deserve some consideration. It was also true that if he wasn't Obi-Wan's Padawan, then he wouldn't have seen Padme again. Obi-Wan wasn't a horrible teacher, after all. He was certainly more lenient than some Masters. And he truly did seem to care about his well-being. Some of Anakin's earliest memories of his apprenticeship were of Obi-Wan taking care of him, or helping him with his class work, patiently tutoring him. His bright gaze met Padme's.  
  
"You're right. I am grateful for everything Obi-Wan has done for me, and I also understand the difficulties he has been through. I went through them with him, remember? One of the most shocking, and sad memories I have of my time with Obi-Wan is from the very beginning of my Apprenticeship. These memories are of being woken up, late at night, and hearing my Master crying. Whether he was crying because he lost Qui-Gon, or crying because he was stuck with an un-wanted Padawan, I don't know. Maybe it was both." He shrugged. 


	7. The Untold Story Ch7

Padme hugged her husband tightly. They'd both known this was coming. Time was, and ultimately would be fleeting for them. A droid was packing his bag on the transport, so a few more moments, at least, were theirs. He kissed her, the gentle pressure of his lips on hers saying what he did not want to voice. If there was one thing Anakin Skywalker hated doing, it was saying 'goodbye'. 

"I'm going to be going to Coruscant in about a month. There are a bunch of treaties that the Senate is discussing. I need to be there for them. I'll be in touch often." She was cut short by another kiss.

"I love you, Padme. I don't want to leave." He suddenly spun away from her, and threw his carry on bag on the floor of the hangar. "Damn the Order! Damn the Council, damn their rules, and damn Obi-Wan! I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here, with you." He whirled again, his Padawan braid lightly slapping his neck. His Jedi tunic and robes were once again in place, and immaculate. The dark, wine colored tunic had been cleaned and perfectly pressed. He scrubbed his hands against it, clearly agitated. Padme came forward, and pushed the Apprentice's hands away. Smoothing the cloth, she looked into his intense blue gaze.

  
  


"Like hell, you are! Ani, don't start this, please. We knew that when we married, our previous commitments would hinder us. Besides, it's only a month." Satisfied that his tunic was perfect, she tugged on his braid, affectionately. 

"Oh, and you think that Obi-Wan will let us spend all the time we want together?" His voice sounded quite petulant. She sighed.

"Well, we'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it. I'm sure we'll think of something. Now, go, or you will be late. You don't want to worry Master Obi-Wan, do you?" Anakin mentally bristled at the way she emphasized Obi-Wan's title. He knew that Obi-Wan was his Master. Why did she have to point it out all the damn time? Outwardly he smiled, hugged her, and kissed her. She waved, as he walked up the ramp, and into the sleek transport ship. He sat, and strapped himself in. As the ship took off, he could still see her, standing in the hangar, watching the ship disappear into the bright, blue morning sky. As they exited the planet's orbit and began to prepare for hyperspace, Anakin settled back in his chair, and began to meditate.

  
  



	8. The Untold Story Ch 8

Padme hugged her husband tightly. They'd both known this was coming. Time was, and ultimately would be fleeting for them. A droid was packing his bag on the transport, so a few more moments, at least, were theirs. He kissed her, the gentle pressure of his lips on hers saying what he did not want to voice. If there was one thing Anakin Skywalker hated doing, it was saying 'goodbye'. 

"I'm going to be going to Coruscant in about a month. There are a bunch of treaties that the Senate is discussing. I need to be there for them. I'll be in touch often." She was cut short by another kiss.

"I love you, Padme. I don't want to leave." He suddenly spun away from her, and threw his carry on bag on the floor of the hangar. "Damn the Order! Damn the Council, damn their rules, and damn Obi-Wan! I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here, with you." He whirled again, his Padawan braid lightly slapping his neck. His Jedi tunic and robes were once again in place, and immaculate. The dark, wine colored tunic had been cleaned and perfectly pressed. He scrubbed his hands against it, clearly agitated. Padme came forward, and pushed the Apprentice's hands away. Smoothing the cloth, she looked into his intense blue gaze.

  
  


"Like hell, you are! Ani, don't start this, please. We knew that when we married, our previous commitments would hinder us. Besides, it's only a month." Satisfied that his tunic was perfect, she tugged on his braid, affectionately. 

"Oh, and you think that Obi-Wan will let us spend all the time we want together?" His voice sounded quite petulant. She sighed.

"Well, we'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it. I'm sure we'll think of something. Now, go, or you will be late. You don't want to worry Master Obi-Wan, do you?" Anakin mentally bristled at the way she emphasized Obi-Wan's title. He knew that Obi-Wan was his Master. Why did she have to point it out all the damn time? Outwardly he smiled, hugged her, and kissed her. She waved, as he walked up the ramp, and into the sleek transport ship. He sat, and strapped himself in. As the ship took off, he could still see her, standing in the hangar, watching the ship disappear into the bright, blue morning sky. As they exited the planet's orbit and began to prepare for hyperspace, Anakin settled back in his chair, and began to meditate.

  
  



End file.
